


Short Circuit

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action, Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Catra saves the day, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Loss of Control, Post-Canon, Robots, Robots Gone Haywire, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Adora and Catra help Entrapta test a new battle robot she's invented. It goes as well as you'd expect. (Catradora, Canon, Fluff/Action)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Short Circuit

"So what kinda gizmo do you think Entrapta wants us to test out?" Adora asked Catra as they went down to the training yard.

"Whatever it is, it's probably big, robotic and has enough firepower to level Brightmoon," Catra remarked.

The two of them had been asked by Entrapta to test out her latest invention, the engineer giving the excuse that said invention would be helpful in protecting Etheria from any future threats. And for Adora and Catra, nothing was more important than protecting their home... except maybe their love for each other.

But knowing Entrapta and how her inventions went, Catra and Adora knew they should probably be best to protect Etheria from whatever the mad scientist had created. Her track record of accidental weapons of mass destruction was... Not great.

Catra and Adora arrived in the training yard, Entrapta having brought whatever she'd created into the centre of the area. Whatever she'd created, it was under a large white sheet. Wrong Hordak was under the sheet, making adjustments to the invention.

Looking up from her touchpad, Entrapta beamed with joy. "Adora, Catra! You made it!"

"Well, Entrapta, we're here," Catra said. "What's this new gizmo you wanted us to test?"

"Ooooh, you're gonna love it!" The purple-haired princess replied. With a giggle of excitement, she rushed to the invention, pulling off the big white sheet. Underneath, Adora and Catra saw a large, four-legged robot, armed with two massive laser cannons.

The colour scheme reminded Adora and Catra of the attack drones used by Horde Prime, white with highlights of eerier, alien green. The machine towered over them, like an immense titan of metal and advanced circuitry.

"Yeah, I was right," Catra remarked. "It is a big, heavily armed robot."

Adora smirked, playfully nudging Catra's arm. She then walked over to Entrapta. "Wow... Entrapta, that's a really big robot."

"The biggest one I've ever built!" Entrapta cheered. "Even bigger than Emily's little sister!"

"And what is it supposed to do?" Catra asked.

Entrapta grinned. "I call it the EDB. That stands for Etheria Defense Bot. I was thinking I could hopefully start mass producing them as a security force to protect key places on Etheria."

"Uhhh, no offence Entrapta," Catra commented. "But it kinda looks like one of Horde Prime's bots... and I don't think folks are gonna feel safe with one of those protecting them at night."

"Oh! It only looks like that because it's made from all that salvage you helped me recover from Horde Prime's ship," Entrapta explained. "The mass-produced models will have a much more aesthetically pleasing colour scheme."

"Yes, pink with polka dots!" added Wrong Hordak.

Adora giggled. "Aw, that sounds kinda cute."

"Cute and death lasers aren't exactly things that go together," Catra said, before Adora pouted. "I-I mean, unless it's you shooting magic death lasers from your sword!"

Entrapta giggled. "Well, that's why I asked you here. See, I need someone to help me test it's combat capabilities."

"You didn't need to ask us to do that," Catra remarked. "Heck, even Hordak with his big ass laser cannon would have been good for that."

"Yes! But Adora is the strongest out of all of us!" Entrapta reminded her. "If this robot can take on Etheria's strongest hero, it can take on anything!"

Adora grinned. "Alright, Entrapta, you got a deal!"

Catra stood to the side. "Okay, I'm just gonna stand right here so that thing doesn't accidentally singe my ears off."

Adora opened her hand, summoning her sword. She held it above her head, glowing with golden, beautiful light. "For the honour of Grayskull!" She cried out, transforming into She-Ra. As she stood tall, transformed into her true form, Catra watched in awe.

If there was going to be one thing she was getting out of this, it was going to be that Catra was going to see her girlfriend kick that robot's shiny metal ass.

Entrapta beamed, eyes wide. "Alright!" She looked at her kay. "Okay, Wrong Hordak, throw the switch!"

"Of course, Mistress!" The horde clone stated, pressing the big red button on the remote in his hand.

The robot whirred as its systems came online. It's single green optic flickered into life, all its systems powering up. It's four, massive spider legs stomped forward, bearing its massive twin cannons on Adora. It's scanners targeted Adora, ready for the command to be given for it to attack.

Adora clutched her sword tightly. "Okay, Entrapta, I'm ready!"

Entrapta nodded, and Wrong Hordak pressed another button on his remote. The robot then charged at Adora, trying to crush her with its massive legs. Adora leapt out of the way, but the giant then blasted her with its massive twin lasers.

Adora grunted, hurled back by the two massive bolts of green energy.

"Ugh, little warning would have been nice!" She remarked.

"Hey, if you knew what was coming, it wouldn't be a fair test!" Entrapta corrected her.

Nodding, Adora knew she couldn't hold anything back. She charged forward, her sword glowing with magical energy. She tried to slash at the robot's legs, but despite its size, it was very agile.

Catra watched, seeing Adora trying to get in an opening on her opponent. This was actually getting quite tense.

The robot blasted Adora again with its lasers, but Adora leapt back, blocking the lasers with her sword transformed into a large shield. As the sword transformed back, Adora turned it into a lasso and managed to get it around the legs of the mechanical beast.

Trying to free itself, the robot was then flung onto its back by Adora's great strength. The blonde leapt up, trying to bring her sword down on the robot... only to find that her weapon had just bounced off its armour. She tried stabbing it again, but still, it would not pierce it.

"Huh?!" Adora exclaimed. "I didn't even dent it."

Entrapta beamed. "Yes! The kinetic barriers work perfectly!"

The machine whirred and groaned, eventually throwing Adora off and getting back onto its feet.

"Okay, so ranged weapons are good and the defence barriers are working as they should be," Entrapta noted. "Now for the close combat weaponry. Activate chainsaw!"

A hatch on the robot opened and a mechanical arm emerged, tipped with a chainsaw. It slashed the saw at Adora, the blonde blocking it with her sword. She knew her new sword was virtually indestructible, yet she was still fighting on to stop it and herself being sliced in two.

"Ugh!" Adora grunted. "It's so strong!"

Entrapta giggled with glee. "Oh, this is working better than I'd hoped! Alright, I think we'll deactivate it for now and recalibrate the weapons for the next test." She looked at Wrong Hordak. "Okay, buddy, shut it down."

Wrong Hordak tapped the button on his remote control... but nothing happened. The machine was still battling with Adora, trying to cut her up with its chainsaw.

"M-Mistress Entrapta," Wrong Hordak said nervously. "Um... the robot isn't shutting down."

"Oh crap!" Catra exclaimed. "Entrapta!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I SWEAR!" The princess shouted.

With all her strength, Adora managed to finally push the giant robot back, but it then blasted her with its laser cannons again. She leapt back, deflecting the shots again. Panting, she looked at her friends, growing very concerned about the current situation.

"Guys, what's happening?!" She demanded.

"There's been a malfunction in its circuitry!" Entrapta exclaimed. "We can't shut it down from here!"

"Ugh, once again, I have to clean up one of your messes, Entrapta," Catra groaned. She then sharpened her claws. "I'll turn that thing off, all right, the old fashioned way."

"Wait, your claws won't cut through the shields!" Entrapta exclaimed.

"Just watch me," Catra remarked.

She joined in the battle, running around the area on all fours, trying to dodge the legs of the giant mecha. Adora was holding on, but Catra knew this thing would eventually tire her out and then, poor Adora would be done for. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Adora deflected a blast again, but was kicked into a nearby wall by the robot's legs.

"Ow!" she groaned. "Catra, you better do something fast!"

"I am working on it!" Catra shouted.

As Adora battled the robot, Catra observed it's behaviour. There had to be a way to get past its shields, there just had to be. And then, it finally dawned on Catra. Right before the robot tried to blast Adora with its lasers, Catra noticed it's whole body glow green.

That told her the one thing she needed in order to stop this. The robot deactivated its shields for just a brief second while it charged its weapons, and that was going to be its downfall.

"Adora!" Catra shouted. "You need to get it to shoot you again!"

"Shoot me?!" Adora exclaimed.

"Just do it!" Catra insisted.

Adora nodded, and rushed to the edge of the training yard, holding out her shield. The robot noticed her distance and then, got into position to charge its lasers again. Then, right as the robot flashed green, Catra leapt on top of it and dug her claws right into its metal body.

Jamming her hand in deeper, Catra ripped apart its internal wiring. The robot went haywire, scampering from side to side, out of control. The catgirl tried to stay on top, tearing and ripping apart its internal circuits, but soon Catra was flung into the air by the robot's wild motions.

Finally, the robot then fell onto it's back again with a loud thud, all its systems shutting down with a low, mechanical drone and its legs curling up like a spider did when it died.

Adora rushed forward, catching Catra in her arms. The catgirl blushed a little, but then sighed, wiping her brow.

"Phew... that was close," Catra admitted.

Adora gave Catra a kiss on the lips. "Thanks for the save there, gorgeous."

"Anytime, sweetie," the cat purred.

As Adora let Catra down, Entrapta and Wrong Hordak walked over to the deactivated mech, Entrapta sighing as she petted its stainless steel armour.

"Well, I guess it's back to the drawing board for this one," she admitted sadly.

"Hey, don't feel bad," Adora said, transforming back to her normal self. "It gave me a hell of a workout!"

Catra playfully nudged her elbow. "I could have given you that and you wouldn't have nearly died," she teased her.

Entrapta grinned. "Yeah! You're right! It was pretty awesome to see, wasn't it?!"

"Just word to the wise, for the next version of your little murder-bot, entrapta," Catra told her. "Try and make it a bit more vulnerable next time... or at least, have a better off-switch."

"Duly noted!" Entrapta replied, saluting. "Wrong Hordak, clean up time!"

Wrong Hordak suddenly pulled out a mop and bucket. "Yes, mistress!"

As Entrapta and her assistant started to clean up the mess, Catra leaned in and whispered into Adora's ear.

"I won't tell sparkles about this if you don't," she said.

Adora giggled. "Sounds fair to me." She then pulled her close. "Now... how's about we go and clean ourselves up."

"Uhhh... can we use the showers?" Catra wondered. "You know I don't like baths."

"Of course," Adora stated, taking Catra and heading back into the castle with her.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Just another day of shenanigans for these two dorks lol. Let's hope Entrapta worked out the kinks with her next killer robot lol.

See you soon!


End file.
